Adorably Predictable
by Commander Link
Summary: Link returns to Skyloft after his second battle with Ghirahim. Once Link gets comfortable in the highest reaches of his home in the sky, Ghiraihim appears, though not with the intentions you'd think. Very OOC Ghirahim and slightly OOC Link.


**Hello everyone! I am not exactly new to this site, but I've never posted a story here before. I am an avid reader and have also picked up some odd jobs as a beta for some of the fantastic writers on here.**

**My most current beta job was given to me by the wonderful and very talented Violet Wylde. Check out her stuff, if you want. Her two most recent stories are really amazing (The most current incomplete one was the proofreading beta job she gave me :3).**

**It is very nice to meet you all and I bid you very happy reading!**

**Note: I have a suggested song to listen to for this chapter. If I add more chapters, I will add a suggested song for that chapter as well. The suggested song for this chapter is Etude in E Op. 10 by Chopin.**

* * *

><p>Adorably Predictable<p>

He had just returned from his second battle with Ghirahim. Flying through the sky, he began to think about his last encounter with him and about how much he wanted to take a refreshing swim where he couldn't be seen or bothered. His thoughts turned to Ghirahim. He honestly didn't know what to think about the man. Sure he was evil, but Link sensed something else about the man; something that he was trying to hide.

As the boy landed he thought more on the subject. Link was pretty smart, so he quickly deduced what it was that he surmised Ghirahim was trying to hide. He pinpointed it exactly in his mind. _"Ghirahim is gay… and quite possibly a famous Salsa dancer." _Link thought as he made his way up to the top waterfall in Skyloft. He readied his clawshot and fired toward the vines on the island above and continued thinking as he fired his clawshot toward the vines on the island at the top and began the ascent again. _"Not only that, but he's always coming up behind me… He must like my body. Maybe he just likes my face or toying with me, but whatever it is, he seems attracted to me..." _

Link climbed up the remaining vines and stripped of his clothes and belongings which he laid in a neat pile in the grass. He slowly waded into the water and his thoughts continued. "_That must be why he always threatens me with violence. He's just trying to hide who he is on the inside… Poor Ghirahim… He must go through so much inner torture trying to mask his true self. I'll bet that the feeling of not wanting anyone to know and the fear of anyone finding out is unbearable… I wonder if he knows that he doesn't have to hide from me…" _

He honestly pitied the demon lord. Link wanted to help bring the man out of the state of mind he was in about his true self. Link kept swimming, his thoughts on the demon lord subsiding. Suddenly and quietly, Ghirahim materialized on the banks behind Link. Being careful not to alert the boy to his presence, he stealthily removed his clothing and laid them in a neat pile next to Link's. Then he proceeded to the sloping bank behind Link and silently stepped into the water. The boy was still unaware of Ghirahim's presence and the demon lord was creeping ever closer to Link.

Though it may have seemed that his intentions were malicious, he honestly had no intention of hurting the hero. He decided to make some small splashing noises to alert Link of his presence. Calm and relaxed as he was, Link wasn't shocked to see Ghirahim behind him. He calmly stared at the man and then gently smiled as he saw the look dancing in the demon lord's eye. He was trying to be playful by staring at Link in that manner. Then Ghirahim opened his mouth to speak.

"Link… I… I'm sorry for the intrusion… I didn't mean to interrupt your personal time."

Link smiled in response. "It's not a problem. I was actually just thinking about you." This made Ghirahim flush and a light shade of pink appeared on his pale cheeks.

"What were you thinking about?" Ghirahim asked curiously.

Link's smile suddenly turned into a calmer expression. He held a tinge of worry in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by the demon lord. "I was actually thinking about why you're so angry all the time and why you always threaten me with violence. I think I know the reason why you display that behavior as well."

Ghirahim stiffened at the words. He hadn't wanted Link to know of his deep infatuation with him. He was afraid that he would be rejected or berated if he voiced his affections for the young teen. He decided to speak. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Ghirahim began. Then he sighed; he knew he couldn't hide from Link. "You must think I'm just some awful person. I want to let you know that I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm tired of acting like this. I did it all because I hated myself for feeling this way…"

Link showed no sign of surprise at Ghirahim's sudden outburst. He somehow knew that this wouldn't be the first one. "Feeling what way, Ghirahim?"

"Feeling the way I do toward certain people… Well, a certain _person_ to be exact. There's a part of myself that I've been trying to hide for a very long time, Link... I don't want to hide anymore… I'm tired of masking my true self! I can't take the pain of not being able to let this part of me out!"

"What part of you Ghirahim? You can tell me. I'll be here for you no matter what. I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Ghirahim looked up at this. He didn't understand how Link could be so kind to him when he had been so horrible to the teen. "The part of me I've been trying to hide is a very deep part of me. I was so angry at myself for looking at certain people this way. I've been hiding under a mask of anger for far too long. I even tried to hide from you, Link. Once I saw you though, I knew that I would have to tell you sooner or later."

Link kept his gaze on Ghirahim as he spoke. He wondered what Ghirahim was talking about. He decided not to speak and find out what Ghirahim meant.

"Link, I've wanted to show you this side of me ever since we met. This information will directly affect you, so listen carefully… I'm gay. I love men. I see other guys like myself with wives and children, and all I can think about is how much I want a partner with whom to spend my life. I am severely jealous of all those other couples I see walking around. I want to be happy as they are."

Link listened closely to every word that came out of the demon lord's mouth. He paused for a while; his words needed to be gentle, so he had to be careful about how he spoke. "Ghirahim, I'm not surprised at all to hear you say that. I'm actually glad that you finally admitted it. Don't worry about feeling rejected. I don't think it's wrong for you to feel the way that you do. But, I don't know how this information is supposed to affect me…"

Ghirahim sighed. _So he knew all along…_ Now was the moment of truth. He had to tell Link about his feelings. "The information directly affects you because I find you incredible in every way. I spend countless hours thinking of you each day and constantly wonder what it would feel like to be loved by you. I grow increasingly infatuated with you as the days pass. Every thought of you makes my heart flutter and my cheeks warm. Recently I came to realize that…" He paused for a moment, gathering the courage to voice his feelings. "I'm in love with you, Link."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I understand that Ghirahim and Link are very OOC in this fic; probably Ghirahim more so than Link. But I had to put the idea in my head to writing. I just wanted to get out what I thought Ghirahim might be going through as a character and how Link might respond to Ghirahim's confession of his feelings. **

**Also, I'm not sure if I want to add more chapters to this or not. I was contemplating adding a nice mixture of citrus and fluff. It'd be like frothy lemon/lime flavored punch. **


End file.
